


Accommodations

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kanaya the seamstress, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes Wear Capes: exactly what it sounds like</p>
<p>Either the trope is played straight, in which case Kanaya designs some awesome capes, or it is defied, and Kanaya pulls an Edna Mode-style "NO CAPES!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from astrodynamicist@dreamwidth

“No.”

“Oh, come on! Strider has one; hell, even Lalonde has one.”

“But they’re incredibly gaudy.”

Karkat leaned precariously over Kanaya’s sewing machine, much to her displeasure. “I said I wanted a cape. You said you would make me one of those shitty god tier pajamas for some reason, and you wanted my fucking input, and if I say I want a long piece of fabric akin to a blanket attached to my shoulders, I should hope that I have a snug, cuddly swath gripping the top of my shirt like a wiggler.”

“I think that metaphor got away with you, and I also think you’ve been spending too much time with Dave. His brand of humor is rubbing off on you.”

“That’s not the issue here!”

Kanaya scowled. “Capes are not at all functional, least of all since this isn’t even a true god tier outfit. In fact, I understand that they do more harm than good, seeing as you got yourself caught in Dave’s while you were fighting.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me. That was embarrassing.” Karkat shuddered at the memory. “But still, I’m a Knight just like Strider, so my outfit should be the same as his. Besides, it looks pretty cool. Like something you’d see in a medieval romance.”

“Are you trying to look like a movie star? Is that why you have this obsession?”

“No fucking way.”

“Then give me a good reason to add a cape. And no, tradition as dictated by Dave’s outfit does not count when you are talking to a stylist.”

Karkat muttered expletives under his breath, but couldn’t come up with a rebuttal. 

Kanaya’s expression softened. He looked awfully similar to a pouting wiggler, triggering the inherent maternal instinct within her. She supposed that instinct was what brought them here in the first place; Karkat had been moping around a lot recently and talking about god tiers, and Kanaya figured she could make her friend happier. Getting to make clothing in the process was an added plus. 

With a sigh, she waved him off so she could finish in peace, not missing the way he stomped off. The point was to make her friend happy, right? Then again, why couldn’t they both be happy? There was still a way to make both her design and his cape. Without wasting another moment, she scurried off to find Dave and an alchemiter. 

Several hours later, Karkat grinned for the first time in a long time. “I thought you weren’t going to make the cape,” he commented, as he twisted and turned to look at himself better in the mirror. The near replica of Dave’s Knight outfit he wore was perfectly fitted, from the hood on his head to the long cape that ended right above his ankles. 

“Fashion should be tailored to the wearer, not the designer,” Kanaya replied, “but that being said, I couldn’t shake off my ego entirely, so I made you two outfits, one for you and one for me.” She handed him another bundle of brown cloth and pushed him back towards the room he had used to change. 

“This is...much more practical,” Karkat admitted when he came back out. “It’s really comfortable too.”

Kanaya’s face lit up under the praise. “I’m glad you like it. It’s something that I’ve never tried before and didn’t have a decent template for because trolls don’t wear this type of clothing. I figured it would suit you though, since form fitting clothing doesn’t seem like your style.”

“So I’m the only one that has this?” Kanaya nodded, and for the second time, Karkat grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks, Kanaya!”

He rushed off to go show everyone while Kanaya stayed behind, smiling after him. “What are friends for?”

Karkat would find out later that Kanaya had created the troll equivalent of a hoodie sweatshirt, which is to say a human sweatshirt with horn holes. Kanaya was less than pleased at this information, but Karkat didn’t mind as much as she expected him to.

“The more important thing is that you made it for me,” he said.

Kanaya spent the rest of that day happily at her sewing machine making more clothes for him.

Karkat groaned once he realized what she was doing. “Oh god, what have I done?”


End file.
